Well log files stored or found in digital representations are typically images comprised of multiple pages, and in most cases, several hundred pages. The well log file contains information, for example, about a well that has been drilled and completed, such as geological measurements (e.g., resistivity, gamma) as well as information about the well itself (e.g., owner, legal description of land). Some data from the well log filed may be desired to determine characteristics about the well.